For purposes of facilitating the rapid scanning of account information from a document, such as a negotiable instrument, by an electronic reader or sorter, magnetic ink character recognition (MICR) characters typically are printed on the document, which identify the account information. MICR characters typically are printed on a document using a special type of ink or toner, which contains magnetic particles; have a predefined font, such as the E-13B or the CMC-7 font; and may appear in a predefined area of the document. The MICR specifications are defined in American National Standards Institute (ANSI) document nos. X9.100-187-2008 and X9.100-180-2006.